Silver And Cold
by Animal21Nitrate
Summary: After WWII Gilbert goes to live with Ivan and whereas the russian is fond on him  badly and quite violently  the german just want to leave but who could tell he'd develop something in the end?  rated m cos later it'll turn very nasty


1945

It was obvious, that was it, pum, gone just as it came.

The smell of blood and death was all around him and so was the presence of despair alongside the open acts of desperation. Echoes of screams anywhere.

gilbert closed his coat and curled more deeply into the wardrobe holding his rifle closer to his chest; his hands were frozen and wasn't able to move in the oppressing darkness.

-Idiot West-said under his breath

The sounds of guns and people in the streets was alienating, recently he and all the people around him seemed to forgot the sound of the birds, the colours of the fields and the laughter of people.

Those times in the front were so easy at the beginning, back then he also believed on it, who wouldn't? it was stupid to think other way. ok right, Herr Adolf wasn't of his taste, not as old Fritz of course, but he was giving back his brother's, and thus his, glory and honor.

But all that was far away now and all thanks to that goddamn crazy boss his brother had, who on his right mind would dare to turn against the USSR? Then Japan messed up with America and everything started to go downhill.

Which leads us again to the man hidden in an old hospital wardrobe waiting for everything to end.

He wasn't aware that, some yards away his brother was found in the chancellery entrance ready to blow his brains out at the slightest provocation.

-Stopt da!-he screamed.

The russians approached carefully fearful of what would happen, besides, that young man knew…

-где фюрер?- they asked

the man gave them a lost look, yeah somebody told him something about a similar situation to this one, but, right now he wouldn't know, why everything became this? it was wrong however you looked at it.

What was even the point?

-Ich weiß nicht- he said looking to the floor, unconsciously he raised the gun to his temple, he didn't want to know anymore, inside him the thought of a smily italian made everything harder, how could they be so stupid, so arrogant, so naive?

When did the world ,and them, became so mad?

-You're not doing that da?- hissed a voice from the crowd of russians soldiers. Ludwig was afraid of meeting those violet eyes but he was forced to do it anyway since a strong hand lifted him from the chin.

-What you're going to do, is telling us where your boss is-the mere sound of his voice could give you shivers right away and freeze you in numbness, that was the power of the russian man.

-Nein! ich muss….-

-The one you're looking are in the chancellery yard, but right now they're being set on fire, so unless you want to pick something you better hurry-said a voice behind the blonde.

Ludwig turned and saw the concerned face of his older brother, his red eyes looking straight into the russian's.

Ivan turned towards his soldiers and the others rapidly entered into the chancellery, leaving the three nations alone.

-Why, Gilbert long time no see, well, not unless since Stalingrad of course-Ivan smiled

A silence grew between them and seemed to last forever, Gilbert grabbed his brother's shoulder and Ludwig could feel the endless tremble of the hand who held him.

-Isn't it hilarious when it turns out like this? now the whole continent is a battlefield-stated the russian-basically there's very few to claim, hmm well that's what the others think anyway-he chuckled and looked to the albino sweetly, whatever the hell was crossing his mind didn't seemed good.

Suddenly the other took out his gun and pointed it straight to Ludwig's chest.

-Now by the power I have, I claim the victory of the Soviet Union over the Republic of Germany making this one step closer to the full victory over the axis power, now all that is left is your little asian friend, but don't worry that's America's duty to fix-

The german brothers never knew how much they could hate a person just by looking at his happy face.


End file.
